La promesa
by Cris Snape
Summary: -Promételo, Severus. Y él no puede negarse, no cuando debe enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de Lily. Regalo de cumpleaños para Grillowz.
1. Enero de 1980

**La Promesa**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Para Grillowz**_

* * *

 _ **Enero de 1980**_

—Estoy bien, Lily. No te preocupes por mí.

James miente. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su esposa y apenas puede respirar sin que le ardan los pulmones. Sabe que cuando los mortífagos vuelvan no será capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo sin volverse loco y tiene miedo. No por sí mismo, ya que sabe lo que puede esperar de esos degenerados, si no por Lily. Porque a ella aún no le han tocado un pelo principalmente porque se la están _reservando._

James se estremece al pensar en ello e intenta convencerse de que lograrán escapar otra vez. Ya han estado a punto de morir en dos ocasiones, ¿por qué no podría pasar lo mismo una tercera? Sabe que Sirius les está buscando y no hay persona en el mundo en quien confíe más. El viejo Canuto, su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Tiene que llegar a tiempo. No puede consentir que los mortífagos pongan sus sucias garras sobre Lily.

O lo que es peor, que sea Voldemort el encargado de hacerlo.

James sabe que si han detenido la tortura es porque han ido a buscarle. Sabe que ese maldito monstruo no tardará en llegar y por un momento piensa que si tiene que pasar, que al menos sea rápido.

Lily le acaricia el rostro y dice algo que no termina de entender. Es una mujer inteligente y a esas alturas debe comprender tan bien como él lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Y James lo lamenta muchísimo. Por Lily y por el bebé, quien posiblemente sea asesinado incluso antes de nacer.

Cierra los ojos un instante. No puede permitirse pensamientos tan negativos. Debe conservar la esperanza, seguir confiando en Sirius y en los demás. Ciertamente han perdido a muchos compañeros de la Orden del Fénix en los últimos tiempos pero eso no va a pasarle a ellos. No se lo merecen. No ahora, justamente cuando más felices son.

Se le corta la respiración cuando la puerta de la celda se abre. James no sabe muy bien dónde están pero todo huele a rancio y está sucio. Gira la cabeza para ver de quién se trata pero Lily se ha levantado y está delante de él, protegiéndole. Idiota. Se supone que tendría que ser al revés. Se supone que él debería saber cómo cuidar de su esposa y de su bebé.

—¿Tú?

Puede oír perfectamente la voz de Lily. Suena dolida, indignada e incrédula y James intenta ver quién es el bastardo que acaba de llegar. Apenas le quedan fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos y sólo puede distinguir la figura de alguien que viste una larga túnica que posiblemente sea negra.

—Ven conmigo, Lily. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

—¿Quejicus?

Su voz suena como un quejido lamentable. James puede imaginarse el rostro indignado de su antiguo enemigo escolar y no le sorprende nada que sea un mortífago. Marcaba maneras desde Hogwarts.

—Cállate —Supone que Snape le habla a él pero sigue sin poder verle. Su tono se suaviza cuando se dirige a Lily—. Vamos. Casi no tenemos tiempo.

—¡No me toques! —Lily parece histérica. James lamenta no poder estar a su lado para apoyarla. La realidad es que cada vez está más mareado. Los pulmones le arden y empieza a verlo todo blanco. Es curioso porque ahora es de noche y en esa celda no hay ni una maldita fuente de luz—. ¿Eres uno de ellos?

—No es momento de preguntas. Vámonos.

James juraría que Snape acaba de agarrar a Lily del brazo. No piensa consentirlo e intenta levantarse. Craso error.

—¡James!

Pronto Lily está a su lado. Y tal vez no es capaz de pensar con claridad pero se da cuenta de que su esposa tiene una posibilidad de escapar del infierno y no va a dejar que la desperdicie.

—Vete.

La boca le sabe a sangre. Ni siquiera sabe si ella le ha oído. Joder, la puñetera cruciatus lo destroza todo a su paso.

—No me iré a ningún sitio sin ti —Esas palabras se las susurra al oído y son como una caricia que calma todo su dolor. Después se dirige a Snape—. ¿Me oyes, Severus? No me iré sin él.

James no sabe si todo queda en silencio o si se ha desmayado. A lo mejor hasta se ha muerto. Por eso se asusta cuando escucha otra vez a Quejicus.

—Está bien. Vámonos.

Cuando alguien le coge de la cintura, se desmaya. Lo último que piensa es que el cabrón de Snape no tiene ninguna delicadeza.

* * *

 _Esta historia llega con un par de días de retraso pero al final estoy aquí. Iba a subirla como un one-shot pero como está quedando bastante larga, creo que lo mejor es ir haciendo capítulos independientes. Procuraré subir uno cada día hasta que se me agoten._

 _Espero que te guste, Grillowz. No es algo fácil de escribir porque Snape no es el hombre más paternal del mundo pero seguro que tiene su corazoncito. Ya me dirás que te parece._

 _Besetes._


	2. Enero de 1981

**La Promesa**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Para Grillowz**_

 **SEPARADOR**

* * *

 _ **Enero de 1981**_

Hace frío y ha empezado a nevar. Lily se cubre la punta de la nariz con la bufanda y mira a su alrededor con impaciencia. Sabe que Severus no tardará en llegar porque es una persona extraordinariamente puntual. Cabe la posibilidad de que, tal y como señaló James, no acuda a la cita pero está convencida de que lo hará. Severus y ella pueden estar distanciados pero él rara vez le ha fallado.

Mientras espera, Lily reflexiona sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses. La maternidad ha cambiado su vida sustancialmente y la guerra no le permite ser todo lo feliz que debiera, pero sólo se arrepiente de una cosa. Y es que está convencida de que debió escribirle a Severus mucho antes, cuando Dumbledore les confió aquel secreto a James y a ella.

Lily se sintió tremendamente decepcionada cuando descubrió que Severus se había unido a los mortífagos. James repitió una y mil veces que no le sorprendía en absoluto y ella apenas era capaz de rebatir sus argumentos. Pese a que les salvó la vida, James se mostraba dispuesto a delatarlo frente a toda la Orden del Fénix y Lily a duras penas fue capaz de convencerle para hablar únicamente con Dumbledore.

Lo que se desveló durante esa conversación hizo que Lily recuperara la confianza en él. Severus era un espía. Dumbledore no les reveló gran cosa acerca de sus motivaciones ni de sus planes futuros, pero Lily se sintió libre para confiar en su viejo amigo y por ese motivo está allí.

Le ha costado un mundo entero convencer a James. Sabe que si alguno de sus amigos supiera la verdad, pondrían el grito en el cielo, así que no han hablado sobre el tema con nadie. Ni siquiera con Dumbledore, quien parece tener unos planes bien distintos a los suyos. Planes que Lily no aprueba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El ruido de la aparición la saca de sus pensamientos. Lily apenas gira la cabeza para ver la figura de un hombre delgado envuelto en una túnica negra. Severus es inconfundible y se siente confiada al acercarse a él.

—Hola Severus. Temí que no fueras a venir.

Él se retira la capucha de su capa y la observa con los ojos entornados. Está más pálido que nunca y las ojeras enturbian su mirada. Posiblemente haya pasado una mala noche. Lily no quiere imaginarse lo que ha podido estar haciendo.

—Me han surgido unos inconvenientes de última hora —Severus parece incómodo al hablar y no le mantiene la mirada durante demasiado tiempo—. ¿Cómo estás, Lily?

—Bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias.

Por un momento no saben qué decirse. Es extraño porque cuando eran niños solían compartir silencios que no incomodaban a ninguno de los dos, pero ese día la tensión se hace patente entre ambos. A Lily le gustaría poder dedicarle algunas palabras amables antes de tratar el asunto que los ha llevado hasta allí, pero apenas tiene tiempo. Así pues, saca una fotografía y la coloca frente a los ojos de Severus.

—Este es Harry. Mi hijo.

Aunque hubiera querido, el brujo no habría podido ignorar la imagen de aquel bebé regordete y de pelo oscuro. Lily nota su turbación y sonríe con satisfacción porque contaba con ella. Si quiere tener alguna posibilidad de convencer a Severus, debe quebrantar sus defensas en primer lugar.

—Dicen que se parece mucho a James.

—Tiene tus ojos.

Severus pone cara de no dar crédito a lo que acaba de decir. Lily sonríe y deja que el orgullo maternal guíe sus palabras. Porque ciertamente el pequeño Harry es la viva imagen de su padre, pero los ojos son tan verdes y vivaces como los de ella.

—Es un bebé muy alegre y listo.

—Es demasiado pequeño para ser listo, Lily.

¿Severus está bromeando? Al menos se ve más relajado que antes. Lily se dice que todo marcha bien, quizá demasiado.

—¿Estás poniendo en duda mi palabra?

—En absoluto, pero la experiencia me dice que las madres tendéis a magnificar las cualidades de vuestras pequeñas criaturas.

Las dos últimas palabras las pronuncia como si en realidad estuviera pensando que los bebés son monstruos diminutos. Lily sonríe, sintiendo que ambos vuelven a tener trece años y pueden conversar sin que nada en el mundo se interponga entre ellos.

—Ignoraba que fueras un experto en el tema.

La expresión de Severus se ensombrece entonces y Lily sabe que la trivialidad se ha acabado.

—Hay muchas cosas que ignoras de mí.

—No tantas como tú piensas.

Lily ve como los hombros de su antiguo compañero de juegos se hunden. Aprovecha para guardar la fotografía de Harry y se acerca un poco más a él. Sigue nevando, aunque de forma débil.

—Después de que nos rescataras, hablamos con Dumbledore y tuvo que contarnos tu secreto.

Severus la mira con espanto un instante, aunque enseguida reconstruye esa máscara de fría indiferencia que aprendió a usar durante su etapa escolar.

—¿A Potter también?

—James nunca dirá nada, Severus. Puedes confiar en él.

—Perdona que te diga que lo dudo mucho.

A Lily siempre le ha molestado la manifiesta animadversión existente entre James y Severus, pero nunca ha podido hacer nada para limar asperezas entre ambos. Sabe que jamás llegarán a ser amigos aunque confía en que lleguen a tolerarse en algún momento. Si es que la muerte no se cruza antes en su camino, obviamente.

—James es un buen hombre —Lily se atreve a extender una mano que deposita sobre el brazo de su viejo amigo. Le parece que Severus se estremece y duda que sea de frío—. Quiero que entiendas que para él ha sido muy difícil aceptar lo que quiero pedirte. Es un gesto de confianza que espero sepas valorar en su justa medida.

Severus aprieta los labios y no dice nada. Su voz suena tensa cuando vuelve a hablar.

—¿Qué quieres pedirme, Lily?

Al fin ha llegado el momento de revelar sus intenciones. Lily quiere decirlo todo de una sola vez pero la expresión de Severus la enmudece. Pretende mostrarse distante con ella, quizá espoleado por el dolor tras escuchar el nombre de James. Lily está a punto de arrepentirse pero en seguida sabe que esa expresión es toda fachada y que Severus será capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pida. Así pues, aclara la voz y le suelta el brazo.

—Sabes que Voldemort quiere matar a Harry.

Severus se pone absolutamente tenso. Lily ve algo extraño en sus ojos pero no sabría decir que es. ¿Culpa? ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? Comprende que detrás de esa mirada hay una larga historia pero no es tiempo de escucharla.

—Supondrás que ni James ni yo vamos a consentir que eso pase —Severus asiente con rigidez—. Somos conscientes de que no podremos llevar una vida normal mientras Voldemort venga a por nosotros, así que vamos a escondernos. Es por eso por lo que debíamos vernos justamente hoy. A partir de mañana viviremos totalmente aislados.

—Me parece que vuestra decisión es perfectamente razonable —Espeta. La calidez que por un momento se hizo patente en sus palabras ya no está ahí.

—Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para pedírtelo.

—¿Pedirme qué, Lily? —Severus bufa y da un par de pasos atrás—. Dime lo que quieres, por Salazar.

Lily traga saliva. Ya no puede demorarse más.

—Si Voldemort nos encuentra, si Harry se queda solo en el mundo, quiero que te ocupes de él.

Ya está. No ha podido hablar con más claridad y es evidente que Severus ha escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras porque se pone aún más pálido de lo que ya está y se tambalea un poco antes de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que has escuchado, Severus —Lily alza la cabeza, valiente y decidida, y vuelve a cogerle del brazo—. Si Voldemort nos encuentra, si James y yo morimos, queremos que Harry se quede contigo.

Severus abre la boca y no es capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Se lleva las manos al pelo y niega con la cabeza una y otra vez. Lily considera que su reacción es perfectamente normal dadas las circunstancias. De hecho, la de James fue mucho peor. Así que si pudo convencerlo a él, será más fácil convencer a Severus.

—Eso es una locura.

—James dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero tengo mis motivos para desear que tú cuides de Harry.

—No me digas.

James también dijo algo así. Es curioso lo mucho que se parecen teniendo en cuenta que se odian a muerte.

—Para empezar, me consta que entre los planes de Dumbledore está el mandar a Harry a vivir con mi hermana.

—¿Con Petunia? —A Severus le cuesta hablar, como si tuviera la garganta seca—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Es el único pariente que le queda a Harry.

—Es una muggle estúpida y rencorosa. No podría cuidar de un niño brujo ni bajo la _imperius –_ Severus suena bastante indignado al decir aquello.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer de que sería una tutora terrible. Lo sé perfectamente.

—Aunque estemos de acuerdo en ese punto, sigo sin entender por qué quieres que yo…— Severus agita la cabeza—. Estoy convencido de que Potter ha contemplado otras posibilidades. ¿O me vas a negar que no prefiere que se quede con el mentecato de Black?

—Su nombre surgió durante nuestra conversación.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya conoces a Sirius —Lily se encoge de hombres—. Cabe la posibilidad de que no sobreviva a la guerra. Además, a duras penas es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, ¿cómo podría velar por la seguridad de un bebé? Es impulsivo y alocado.

Y Lily está siendo injusta pero dirá lo que sea necesario para convencer a Severus. Ciertamente también albergó sus dudas en un principio pero si ha ido hasta allí es porque ya no conserva ninguna.

—Yo soy un mortífago, Lily —Severus habla con crudeza—. Si Voldemort os encontrara, si tu hijo quedara huérfano, yo tendría que seguir metido en mi papel. Lo único que podría hacer por Harry sería llevarlo ante él.

—Sé que tú no harías eso.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Porque estás arriesgando tu vida para ayudar a la Orden —Lily coloca sus manos sobre los hombros un poco huesudos del brujo—. Porque sé que puedo confiar en ti al cien por cien. Porque pondría mi vida en tus manos.

Severus frunce los labios. Respira ruidosamente y aparta la mirada. Lily no ha dicho ni una sola palabra que sea mentira y él debe sentirse atrapado.

—Harry es lo que más quiero en este mundo, Severus —Se prepara para el golpe final—. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo. Moriría y mataría por él. En mitad de esta guerra, él es lo que más me importa. Más que mis amigos, más que James, más que todos los brujos del planeta. Lo único que quiero es que crezca sano y feliz y sé que tú puedes conseguir que eso pase.

Severus resopla. Lily le acaricia la mejilla. Está helado.

—Prométemelo, Severus. Promete que cuidarás de él si yo no estoy. Promete que no dejarás que termine con Petunia —Busca su mirada hasta que la encuentra—. Por favor, dime que te ocuparás de Harry.

Severus guarda silencio. No es difícil suponer lo que debe estar pensando. Lily contiene la respiración y cierra los ojos cuando nota la mano del brujo acariciando su cabello.

—Te lo prometo, Lily.

* * *

 _Ya está. Segundo capítulo terminado. La verdad es que me ha costado mucho justificar las acciones de Lily porque realmente no me parece que la suya sea una decisión acertada, pero esto es un regalo y hay que cumplir con las condiciones. Espero que lo que viene después de esto me quede más redondo XDD_

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Octubre de 1981

**La Promesa**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Para Grillowz**_

* * *

 _ **Octubre de 1981**_

Severus corre porque no hay un segundo que perder. Tiene que llegar a tiempo para evitar que ese maldito monstruo destruya lo único que ha amado en toda su vida. Poco le importa su posición como espía. Está dispuesto a luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso si es necesario, pero Lily no puede morir.

Ella no, por favor. Cualquiera menos ella.

Conserva la esperanza hasta que llega al Valle de Godric. Desea que la casa, protegida bajo mil hechizos, sea invisible para él. Eso sería muy buena señal, así que cuando ve la columna de humo que se alza hacia el cielo sabe que todo ha terminado. Está a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo pero se arma de valor y camina hacia la casa de los Potter. Si Lily sigue viva, se asegurará de que no esté en peligro nunca más.

Procura mantener la mente fría mientras se dirige a su destino. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tiene ningún plan. Recuerda la última vez que actuó de forma impulsiva, cuando salvó a Lily y a Potter de las garras de los mortífagos y se dice que tuvo un final agridulce. Por un lado recuperó la confianza de Lily y por el otro se comprometió a cuidar del hijo de Potter.

¿Qué habrá sido de él? Lo más probable es que el Señor Tenebroso no le haya perdonado la vida. Severus suspira y aprieta los labios, recordando cosas que se vio obligado a hacer y que siempre le producirán pesadillas. Si ha aprendido algo durante aquellos años es que ese monstruo convierte en bestias a todos los que están a su alrededor.

Corre. Todo está tranquilo y en silencio. Es la calma que precede a la tempestad y Severus lo sabe bien. Por eso no le sorprende encontrarse la casa de los Potter destruida, aunque eso no significa que duela menos.

Cuando atraviesa el umbral de la puerta ya ha perdido la esperanza. La magia lo ha destruido todo y no tarda en localizar el cadáver de James junto a las escaleras que suben a los dormitorios. Está tendido boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos abiertos. Severus lo mira fijamente y no siente por él todo el odio que debería. Siempre será un idiota pero al menos ha muerto intentando proteger a los suyos. Sería de tontos no reconocerle ese mérito, aunque el resto de sus hazañas no merezcan la pena.

Severus piensa en cerrarle los ojos pero no lo hace. Seguramente a Potter no le hubiera gustado, así que rodea su cadáver y se dirige a la planta superior. Si abajo todo era un desastre, arriba parece haberse desatado el fin del mundo. Tanta destrucción bien podría provocarle pesadillas en el futuro, especialmente cuando camina hasta el cuarto del bebé y la ve, tendida en el suelo y con los ojos tan abiertos como los de su marido.

A Severus se le detiene el corazón justo antes de romperse en mil pedazos. Lily está tendida de medio lado, con el cabello rojo cubriéndole parte de la cara y las mejillas aún húmedas por las lágrimas. Severus se acerca despacio, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. No ha llegado a tiempo. No ha podido salvar a la única persona que le importa. No ha podido hacer bien lo único que merecía la pena.

Cae de rodillas y coge el cadáver con cuidado, apartando el pelo para verle mejor el rostro. Lily. Su querida Lily. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar esa maldita profecía? ¿Por qué tuvo que decírselo al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Por qué, maldita sea?

Le cuesta comprender que el grito que acaba de escuchar es suyo porque apenas es consciente de que ha empezado a llorar. No recuerda la última vez que se sintió tan desesperado. Se ha acostumbrado a estar vacío por dentro y tanto dolor le abruma, le hace ser consciente de que jamás se recuperará de ese golpe. Nunca podrá olvidar lo que ha pasado. Nunca podrá perdonarse porque todo es culpa suya. Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Llora hasta que pierde la noción del tiempo. Por los niños que un día fueron amigos, por los adolescentes que perdieron por su amistad y por los adultos que ya nunca podrán ser. Llora hasta que escucha otro llanto, uno que le hace sobresaltarse y alzar la mirada.

Hasta ese momento no se ha percatado de su presencia, pero está ahí. El pequeño Harry Potter, tan parecido al inútil de su padre que duele, aunque tiene los ojos de su madre. Severus retiene el aire en los pulmones y recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Lily. Le dijo que cuidaría del pequeño, que lo protegería de todo mal. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, con el Señor Tenebroso tras él?

Un momento. ¿Dónde está el Señor Tenebroso?

Severus deja el cuerpo de Lily con cuidado y busca a ese maldito monstruo, pero no encuentra absolutamente nada. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí? ¿Por qué está vivo Harry?

Porque el pequeño Potter está muy vivo. Sigue llorando como un condenado y Severus supone que ha llegado el momento de echarle un vistazo. Tal vez esté herido. O a lo mejor tiene hambre o necesita un cambio de pañal. Se acerca a la cuna y mira al niño, quien está de pie y aferrado a los barrotes, todavía en pijama. A simple vista está indemne, aunque tiene una cicatriz en la frente. Roja, inflamada y con la forma de un rayo.

—Calla, mocoso —ordena mientras le coloca el chupete en la boca—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

No sabe lo que ha ocurrido en esa casa pero sabe lo suficiente de magia negra como para ser consciente de que esa cicatriz esconde muchos secretos. Resignado ante lo inevitable, alza en brazos al niño. Está helado y pesa poquísimo y no siente gran cosa al tocarlo por primera vez. No es más que un bebé llorón que acaba de perder a su madre. Un bebé al que se supone que debe cuidar, aunque no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Deja de llorar, Potter —espeta al tiempo que cubre al bebé con una manta—. Tenemos que buscar a Dumbledore. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Potter sigue llorando. A Severus le cuesta un mundo alejarse de Lily pero el tiempo para las lamentaciones ha pasado. Ahora hay que tomar decisiones que afectarán al futuro de todos los brujos.

* * *

Dumbledore dice que Harry Potter ha vencido al Señor Tenebroso, aunque duda que esté muerto. Dice que cuando Lily se sacrificó para salvar a su hijo, invocó la magia más poderosa de todas y que por eso el niño sigue vive. Dice que no hay que bajar la guardia, que aún hay que detener a los mortífagos y que posiblemente el Señor Tenebroso regrese algún día, así que hay que estar preparados para luchar contra él.

Dumbledore dice que Sirius Black ha traicionado a los Potter y por eso deja que lo lleven a Azkaban cuando, por la mañana, lo arrestan después de matar a ese idiota de Peter Pettigrew y a un montón de muggles, no importa cuántos. Severus odia a ese maldito malnacido porque por su culpa Lily está muerta, pero se sabe tan responsable como él y no hace ningún comentario respecto a su situación.

Dumbledore dice que no tiene que preocuparse por nada, que aunque su nombre surja cuando empiecen a detener a los mortífagos, él se encargará de cubrirle las espaldas. Severus le cree porque eso forma parte del trato que alcanzaron cuando decidió convertirse en su espía.

Dumbledore dice algo más, algo que le hace salir del estado medio catatónico en el que se encuentra inmerso desde que descubrió el cadáver de Lily.

—Ha llegado el momento de llevar a Harry con su tía. ¿Me lo das, Severus?

Parpadea y mira al bebé. No lo ha soltado en toda la noche. Dumbledore intentó llevárselo poco después de que se aparecieran en Hogwarts, pero Severus se empeñó en quedarse allí con él hasta que se aclararan los últimos acontecimientos. Y ahora es el momento de revelarle aquello en lo que ha pensado tanto en las últimas horas.

—No puedo hacer eso —asevera con la mirada impregnada de dureza.

—¿Por qué no?

—No puedo dejar que el crío se quede con Petunia.

A Severus le parece increíble que Lily no se equivocara respecto a ese asunto. Es obvio que Dumbledore no conoce a Petunia Evans en lo más mínimo. No sabe que es una mujer estúpida y mezquina que lleva toda su vida destilando envidia y odio hacia su hermana.

—Así es como debe ser —Dumbledore se sienta frente a él. No ha parado en toda la noche pero no se ve nada cansado—. Cuando Lily sacrificó su vida activó la magia de sangre. Harry estará a salvo con Petunia porque es su único familiar vivo.

Severus suspira. Ciertamente hubiera resultado muy fácil dar por buenas las palabras de Dumbledore y entregarle al bebé, pero es absurdo. La magia de sangre no funcionará porque, aunque el niño estuviera a salvo en la casa de Evans, ¿quién podría asegurar que los mortífagos no decidieran eliminarla en mitad de la calle, acabando así con éel lazo de sangre que les une?

—No vas a llevarlo con ella.

Dumbledore parece sorprendido y no es para menos. Severus podría haber formulado en voz alta todas sus objeciones respecto a sus planes pero sólo necesita un motivo para mantenerse firme en su postura. Su promesa.

—No entiendo a qué viene tanta obstinación, muchacho.

Severus cierra los ojos un instante y deja de mirar al bebé para mirar a Dumbledore.

—Le prometí a Lily que cuidaría de Harry.

No hay nada en el mundo que le apetezca menos pero desde que el mocoso dejó de llorar se ha vuelto un poco menos desagradable, así que tal vez cumplir con su palabra no vaya a ser tan infernal después de todo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lily sabía que soy un espía. Hace unos meses se puso en contacto conmigo y me pidió que me ocupara de Harry si a ella le pasaba algo. No quería que bajo ningún concepto terminara con su hermana.

No es demasiado habitual ver esa expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Albus Dumbledore. Es un hombre que suele comportarse como si lo supiera todo de todos, así que Severus se regodea por un instante. Debe ser la primera persona en años que deja sin palabras a ese brujo.

—Entiendo —Albus asiente con la cabeza y se acomoda un poco mejor. Durante unos segundos reflexiona sobre el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos—. Es muy loable por tu parte que no quieras fallarle a Lily, pero sabes tan bien como yo que Harry estará mejor con su tía.

—Lo dudo mucho —Severus esboza una sonrisa triste—. No negaré que resulta tentador tener la oportunidad de librarme de este compromiso pero tengo que hacerlo. Soy en parte responsable de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche y no voy a volver a traicionar la confianza de Lily. Le prometí que me ocuparía de Harry y lo haré, aunque para ello tenga que enfrentarme a usted o a todo el mundo mágico.

Habla muy en serio. Dumbledore le mira fijamente y con la misma expresión de sorpresa mayúscula de antes. Resulta prácticamente imposible adivinar qué es lo que está pensando, pero no importa. Da igual lo que diga o haga porque Severus se siente con fuerzas para cumplir su promesa. A cualquier precio.

Cuando Dumbledore habla, le llega el turno de quedarse pasmado porque tiene la sensación de que ha sido demasiado fácil.

—Puesto que se trata del último deseo de Lily Potter, no veo por qué no debamos intentarlo.

Severus quiere decirle que en realidad es Evans pero no viene al caso. Además, Albus sigue hablado.

—A partir de ahora estás a prueba, Severus. Si fallas en tu cometido, llevaré a Harry con Petunia.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Dumbledore abandona el despacho. Nuevamente en soledad, Severus piensa que se ha metido en un lío de tres pares de narices y espera poder salir indemne de ello.

 **SEPARADOR**

* * *

 _Creo que Dumbledore está bastante convencido de que Snape fracasará. Ya veremos qué pasa XD_

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Diciembre de 1981

**iasLa Promesa**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Para Grillowz**_

* * *

 _ **Diciembre de 1981**_

Tiene el llanto del bebé grabado a fuego en el cerebro. Al principio pensó que lloraba porque le pasaba algo, pero a esas alturas Severus ha llegado a la conclusión de que Potter sólo quiere fastidiarle. Es igual de molesto que el malnacido de su padre. Por un momento siente la tentación de enmudecerle mediante un hechizo, pero está bastante seguro de que Dumbledore no aprobaría tales actos. Así pues, se acerca a la cuna y lo alza en brazos, procurando no sonar muy desagradable cuando le habla.

-¿Tú sabes qué horas es, Harry? Las tres y media de la madrugada. Hora de dormir.

El niño se calma. Le mira fijamente a la cara con esos ojos enormes que tiene y poco a poco los gritos se convierten en sollozos. Severus deber reconocer que la criatura se comporta mucho mejor cuando está en brazos. Le gusta recibir arrumacos y que le hagan cucamonas y, maldita fuera su suerte, a él no le quedaba más remedio que cumplir sus deseos si no quería que le volviera loco con sus chillidos.

Harry sólo tarda cinco minutos en apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y quedarse dormido. La experiencia dice que en cuanto lo deje en la cuna volverá a llorar, así que se resigna a llevarlo en su cama. Seguro que eso es por culpa de Potter. Se lo imagina perfectamente mimando al mocoso hasta el extremo de dejarle dormir en el lecho conyugal. Y mejor no pensar en eso porque no tiene ningún interés por visualizar a Lily y a ese imbécil compartiendo absolutamente nada.

Después de revisar el pañal del bebé, Severus se mete en la cama. Está agotado. En las últimas semanas Dumbledore ha estado peleándose con el Wizengamont para defenderle. Por lo visto, su nombre surgió durante los interrogatorios de los mortífagos capturados y Albus intercedió por él para evitar que lo arrestaran. Severus se lo agradece. Su libertad era parte del trato cuando se convirtió en espía.

Severus coloca un par de cojines bien mullidos al otro lado de la cama. No quiere que el bebé ruede y se caiga el suelo. Un golpe en la cabeza podría resultar contraproducente y el pobre mocoso ya tenía bastante con ser hijo del mayor zopenco del universo. Lo cubre bien con las sábanas y se sorprende un poco cuando le da un beso en la frente. Vale. Las primeras veces fue bastante duro aceptar que el bebé le despertaba cierta ternura, pero ya lo ha aceptado. Odia cuando llora como un condenado y definitivamente la parte de los pañales es un infierno, pero se está encariñado con Harry Potter.

Casi todo el tiempo procura olvidar quién es su padre. Es tan pequeño que aún puede corregirlo para impedir que se convierta en una copia de aquel cretino. Es mejor concentrarse en su parte Evans. En sus ojos verdes, en esa sonrisa que tanto se parece a la de Lily y en sus dedos finos y largos que sin duda ha heredado de su madre. Por más desagradable que encontrara a Potter, va a asegurarse de que el hijo de su querida Lily crezca sano, salvo y feliz.

Le resulta difícil conciliar el sueño otra vez. Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas y el corazón se le acelera. La caída del Señor Tenebroso, la tortura de los Longbottom, la espada de Damocles cerniéndose sobre su propio cuello y Harry. Sobre todo Harry.

Cuando le prometió a Lily que cuidaría de él, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que eso significaba. Ahora es perfectamente consciente de lo difícil que es vigilar a un bebé. Impedir que se descalabre contra una mesa mientras da unos cuantos y vacilantes pasitos, vocalizar de forma exagerada para que aprenda alguna palabra, alimentarle con la comida adecuada aunque él no quiera, calmar su llanto y jugar con él tirado en el suelo. Nunca se imaginó a sí mismo haciendo tales cosas y allí está, realizando una labor tal vez mejorable pero que supera las expectativas de cualquiera.

Al final se duerme cuando falta poco para el amanecer. Harry se ha movido unas cuantas veces, pero no se ha despertado. Menudo listillo está hecho. Los dos permanecen plácidamente dormidos hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando Severus se despierta alarmado y disgustado.

—¡Maldita sea!

Alza la voz tanto que consigue que Harry se despierte. Y empieza la fiesta. El mocoso se pone a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras Severus se las apaña para preparar el desayuno y un baño infantil al mismo tiempo. Tan sólo diez minutos después tiene el pelo lleno de papilla de cereales y desvanece un pañal repleto de porquerías de bebé. Así lo encuentra Albus cuando va a visitarle, en pijama y con una pinta lamentable.

—Buenos días, Severus —Le sonríe desde el quicio de la puerta. Trae puesto un abrigo muggle y porta dos paquetes primorosamente envueltos debajo del brazo izquierdo—. Y Feliz Navidad.

Severus le deja entrar, lamentando que el viejo le haya recordado las fechas que son. Y es que odia la Navidad, especialmente desde que murió su madre. Siempre está solo en esas fechas, aunque eso es mejor que lo que se vio obligado a hacer dos años antes. Mejor no pensar en ello.

—Papá Noel ha dejado un par de presentes para vosotros bajo el árbol de Hogwarts.

Albus se las apaña para darle los regalos y coger a Harry. El bebé, que un instante antes estaba chillando y pataleando, se queda muy quieto mientras observa la larga barba blanca del recién llegado.

—Veo que te has levantado revoltoso hoy, pequeño. ¿Qué tal anoche?

Severus le dedica una mirada muy fea. Cuando el viejo dijo que iba a vigilar su desempeño como tutor de Harry Potter no se imaginó que fuera a ir a su casa todos los días, cosa que no encuentra en absoluto agradable.

—Papá Noel no debería haberse molestado —Dice de mala gana, aunque empieza a abrir el regalo de Harry. En casa había recibido algo de ropa, cosa que iba a resultar mucho más útil que ese cervatillo de peluche. Considera que semejante detalle es un desperdicio, pero al bebé le gusta y, joder, es Navidad—. Gracias, Albus.

—¿No vas a abrir tu regalo?

Es un paquete alargado y fino y lo encuentra muy inadecuado.

—No debió molestarse. Yo no tengo nada para usted.

—Ya lo sé. Ábrelo.

Tiene que hacerlo porque Dumbledore empieza a impacientarse. Espera encontrarse con alguna bobada inútil, nunca con un pergamino perfectamente enrollado.

—¿Qué es esto?

Albus sonríe, satisfecho por haberle dejado fuera de juego.

—Dejaré que te tomes tú tiempo para leerlo, pero te diré que esto es una oferta de empleo.

A Severus está a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula.

—El próximo año necesitaremos un nuevo profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Sé que prefieres el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero no puedo concederte esa vacante.

Severus está total y absolutamente conmocionado. La verdad es que el tema ya había salido alguna vez durante sus conversaciones pero Dumbledore no se planteó en serio la posibilidad de contratarlo como profesor. Claro que tampoco es de extrañar. Seguramente desea tenerlo bien cerca para poder vigilarlo, para asegurarse de que sigue caminando en línea recta. Para estar próximo Harry.

—Pensé que tenía serias dudas sobre la conveniencia de incluirme en el profesorado de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore le mira fijamente y, como es de esperar, no le da ninguna explicación.

—No tienes que aceptar ahora mismo. Piénsalo con detenimiento y dame una respuesta cuando sepas qué hacer.

Severus asiente y recupera a Harry para dejarlo sobre la manta de lana que hay a sus pies. El bebé comienza a golpear un juguete contra el suelo y él aprovecha para limpiarse el cabello con un hechizo. Cree que Dumbledore se marchará, pero lo que hace es tomar asiento y observar al niño con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Se parece mucho a James Potter, ¿no te parece?

Severus alza las cejas y no se toma la molestia de responder. En lugar de eso, se acomoda frente a él. Algo le dice que la conversación va para largo.

—¿Has pensado ya qué vas a hacer respecto a Harry?

Es evidente que el brujo aún no se ha rendido. En las últimas semanas ha mencionado un par de veces la conveniencia de enviar al niño con sus tíos y Severus realmente no tiene ganas de hablar sobre ello. Se siente cansado y está muy malhumorado.

—Como ya le he dicho, voy a cuidar de él.

Dumbledore sonríe y asiente lentamente.

—Pareces decidido a hacerlo, sí. Por ese motivo quisiera saber cuáles son tus planes.

Severus carraspea y pone la espalda muy recta.

—¿Piensas seguir viviendo aquí?

—Esta es mi casa.

—Pero está ubicada en un barrio muggle.

—Usted pretendía mandar a Harry con Petunia.

Dumbledore le mira por encima de sus gafas de media luna y no pierde una sonrisa que comienza a ser un poco exasperante. Severus piensa que está siendo bastante entrometido. Ni más ni menos.

—Si aceptas el trabajo en Hogwarts, tendrías que mudarte.

—Me las apañaré —Severus carraspea—. Disculpe, señor. No entiendo a qué viene esto. Me comprometí a cuidar de Harry y es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Sabes que no será fácil.

—Estoy dispuesto a asumir el reto con todas sus consecuencias —Se remueve y su voz se vuelve un poco más severa cuando habla—. No sé por qué insiste otra vez con lo mismo. Ya le he dicho que lo haré bien.

Dumbledore vuelve a mirar al bebé, que parece muy entretenido y ajeno a todo.

—Soy consciente de ello y no deseo importunarte, pero siento curiosidad por ciertas cosas —Por un momento parece dispuesto a seguir con su interrogatorio, pero sólo hace una pregunta—. Algún día tendrás que hablarle de sus padres, ¿qué le dirás?

Que su madre dio la vida por él. Que su padre era un maldito bastardo que ni siquiera tendría que haber nacido.

Eso. Ni más ni menos.

—Supongo que la verdad.

Dumbledore asiente y deja de sonreír. Su rostro refleja esa expresión extraña que tiene a veces, cuando está maquinando algo de vital importancia.

—No deberías, Severus.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que no deberías decirle la verdad. No toda, al menos.

Está tan pasmado que no sabe que decir.

—Sabes que Voldemort volverá algún día y conoces la profecía tan bien como yo. En un futuro no muy lejano, Harry tendrá que enfrentar su destino y considero que, cuanto menos sepa, más fácil será para él asumir su papel.

Severus sigue sin dar crédito. Tampoco debería extrañarle demasiado lo que Dumbledore acaba de decir y no está de acuerdo con él. No cree que las mentiras y las medias verdades hagan más fácil la vida de nadie. Que se lo pregunten a él.

—Se equivoca usted —Su afirmación es categórica y le toca el turno a Albus de parecen sorprendido—. Si realmente Harry tiene que cumplir con ese destino, cuanto más consciente sea de la realidad tanto mejor para él.

—Severus.

—No —Se pone en pie y coge en brazos al bebé para dejar clara su posición—. Soy responsable del niño. No voy a dejar que crezca rodeado de mentiras.

Aunque eso suponga suavizar un poco la parte de James Potter siendo un malnacido.

Dumbledore le mira con los ojos entornados durante varios segundos y también se levanta. No se pone a discutir con él pero está claro que no ha cambiado de opinión y que posiblemente no lo hará jamás.

—Piensa en eso también —Coloca una mano sobre su hombro y aprieta con afecto—. Debo regresar a Hogwarts. Que paséis un buen día.

Severus sólo asiente. El anciano brujo se marcha sin decir nada más, aunque ha dejado la duda sembrada en su cabeza. Cuando mira a Harry no tiene ni idea de lo que es mejor para él. Se pregunta si Lily alguna vez se sintió así y retorna a sus quehaceres decidido a reflexionar sobre ese asunto más tarde. Espera tener mucho tiempo antes de tomar una decisión.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Julio de 1987

**iasLa Promesa**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Para Grillowz**_

* * *

 _ **Julio de 1987**_

Harry abre los ojos de golpe y se pone en pie de un salto. Sabe perfectamente qué día es hoy y está loco de contento porque tiene por delante un montón de cosas geniales.

Aunque Severus siempre le regaña cuando anda descalzo por la casa, no se pone sus zapatillas antes de ir en su busca. No se acerca a su dormitorio porque Severus siempre madruga y se pone a trabajar desde muy temprano. Hace pociones para que los enfermos de San Mungo se pongan buenos y a Harry le gusta verle entre los calderos. Severus no siempre le deja porque a veces rompe cosas y eso es malo, pero algunos días se levanta de buenas y le permite pasar al laboratorio con la condición de que se quede sentado en la banqueta de la esquina.

Harry capta un olor muy agradable y corre directo a la cocina. Severus no le decepciona porque está haciendo tostadas y huevos fritos con bacon y el pequeño realmente tiene hambre. Consciente de que no debe entrar corriendo porque es de maleducados, se detiene en seco justo bajo el umbral de la puerta y pasa a la cocina con la espalda bien recta y la barbilla alzada. No se da cuenta de que Severus sonríe al verlo tan formal.

—Buenos días, Severus.

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿Dónde están tus zapatillas?

¡Me cachis! Harry está convencido de que Severus tiene poderes. Bueno, más poderes que cualquier otro brujo del mundo porque no ha necesitado mirarle para darse cuenta de que está descalzo.

—Se me han olvidado.

Teme que le regañe pero Severus sólo chasquea la lengua y le hace un gesto para que se siente. Deja un vaso enorme de leche calentita frente a sus narices y conjura sus zapatillas con un elegante giro de muñeca. Se sienta a su lado y Harry no puede dejar de mirarle con expectación.

—Como, Harry.

Se siente un poco chafado. ¿Severus no se acuerda de que es su cumpleaños? Lo ve extender una servilleta sobre las rodillas y coger la mantequilla para untarla en sus tostadas, aún sin mirarle.

—Y muchas felicidades. Ahora que eres más mayor, espero que tus travesuras se reduzcan al mínimo.

Harry sonríe. Aunque a Severus no le gustan mucho las muestras de afecto, no intenta apartarlo cuando se pone de pie en la silla para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. De hecho, le devuelve el gesto con un apretón afectuoso y hasta le sonríe. Enseñando todos los dientes, como cuando está contento de verdad. Eso sí, Harry no cree ser particularmente travieso A veces hay cosas que le llaman la atención y se deja llevar, pero casi nunca es desobediente ni nada.

—¿Qué haremos hoy, Severus?

El brujo sigue ocupándose de las tostadas, como si la conversación no tuviera importancia.

—Lo de siempre, obviamente.

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

Ahora sí, Severus le mira. Tiene los ojos muy negros y hay gente que dice que a veces da miedo, pero Harry no está de acuerdo. Severus no le asusta ni cuando pretende hacerlo.

—Es mi cumpleaños.

—Es cierto.

—Dijiste que podríamos ir a la playa y luego a tomar un helado al Callejón Diagón.

—Eso también es cierto.

Severus coloca una de las tostadas en su plato, correctamente embadurnada en mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, el sabor favorito de Harry. El niño está de rodillas en la silla, esperando a que diga algo más.

—¿Vamos a ir?

—Sólo si te sientas como un caballero.

Harry da un respingo y obedece. Esa vez sí que nota como Severus le mira de reojo, aparentemente satisfecho con su comportamiento.

—¿Vendrán a visitarnos el profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid? —Inquiere mientras comienza a beberse la leche—. Hagrid dijo que me va a regalar una cosa muy chula.

—Vendrán por la tarde.

—¿Compraremos una tarta en el Callejón Diagón?

—Sólo si quieres tener una por tu cumpleaños.

—¡Claro que quiero!

Severus suelta una risita. A Harry no le hace ni pizca de gracia quedarse sin tarta precisamente ese día.

—En tal caso no nos quedará más remedio que traer una.

—¿De chocolate?

Severus se encoge de hombros.

—Personalmente la prefiero de nata pero es tu tarta. Haré el sacrificio.

Harry sonríe. A veces Severus es un poco gruñón y casi nunca parecen gustarle las cosas que le encantan a Harry, pero siempre se sacrifica. Todo el rato.

—¿Me dejarás comer toda la que me apetezca?

—Ya sabes que si comes muchos dulces se te pudrirán los dientes.

—Pero es mi cumple, Severus.

—También son tus dientes. Allá tú.

Severus se encoge de hombros. Pese a sus palabras, Harry sabe bien que a nadie se le estropea la dentadura por pasarse un poco con los dulces en las fechas especiales. Todavía recuerda que en el último Halloween comió tantas chuches que al final le dolió un montón la tripa.

—Compartiré la tarta contigo —Asegura para congraciarse con él. No quiere que se enfade.

—Será un bonito detalle por tu parte, Harry —Severus inclina la cabeza educadamente y después agita una mano—. Y ahora desayuna y sube a vestirte o no podremos ir a ningún sitio en todo el día.

Harry da un respingo y nuevamente obedece. Sabe que va a ser un día muy divertido.

* * *

Severus odia la playa, la tarta de chocolate y el Callejón Diagón. También odia los cumpleaños y tener visitas, pero no le queda más remedio que aceptar que Harry es un niño que necesita hacer cosas de niños. Al menos se ha ahorrado una de esas fiestas infantiles que tantos dolores de cabeza ocasionan entre los padres bienintencionados.

Severus se siente extraño al pensar en los padres y no le queda más remedio que aceptar que él es uno de ellos. Un poco contra su voluntad y pasando por un montón de dificultades, pero padre después de todo. Por supuesto que no permite que Harry le llame _papá_ ni nada parecido. Todavía tiene su dignidad.

Observa al niño mientras juega con Hagrid. Sí. Rubeus Hagrid está en su casa y no termina de creérselo. De hecho, muchas de las cosas que han pasado en los últimos años son increíbles. Ha tenido que aprender poco a poco, guiado por un instinto paternal que jamás estuvo allí, tomando decisiones en base a una sola cosa: hacer justo lo contrario de lo que hubiera hecho Tobías Snape, ese viejo cabrón.

Considera que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Harry es un niño bastante educado y listo. No tiene demasiadas cosas en común con Potter, eso está claro. Ha salido más a Lily. Y seguramente tenga cosas de sí mismo, que por algo lo está criando. Todavía tiene un largo camino por recorrer y las cosas se pondrán difíciles en algún momento porque Dumbledore está convencido de que el Señor Tenebroso volverá, pero Severus sabe que ir paso a paso es su mejor opción.

Mientras Harry escucha a Hagrid con los ojos abiertos como platos, Severus se sienta al lado de Albus y le ofrece una copa de whisky de fuego. Deben hablar sobre cosas muy importantes. Severus ha tomado una decisión y desea compartirla con el director de Hogwarts, consciente de que posiblemente no estará de acuerdo con él.

—Harry tiene siete años.

Dumbledore le mira con condescendencia, como si considerara que esas palabras son demasiado obvias para ser pronunciadas por un hombre como Severus Snape.

—En muchas culturas mágicas, se considera la edad de la razón —Ahora sí, Albus parece interesado—. Incluso hay países en los que los niños brujos adquieren su primera varita a los siete años.

—Lo cual es una inconsciencia, en mi opinión.

Severus se encoge de hombros. En realidad no es un tema que se haya planteado antes. Lo que tiene en mente es algo que no implica la compra de ninguna varita, al menos de momento.

—Harry ha alcanzado una edad en la que empieza a ser realmente consciente del entorno que le rodea —Severus observa al niño, casi lamentando que así sea—. Es capaz de discernir el bien del mal y sabe bien cuál es su lugar en el mundo. Por eso he decidido que es el momento de revelarle cierta información.

Dumbledore le mira fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—¿Lo es?

—Ambos sabemos que parece estar destinado a ciertas cosas —Severus guarda silencio un instante—. No quiero que, llegado el momento, pueda acusarme de ocultárselas. Él tiene más derecho que nadie a saber.

—¿Quieres que crezca con ese peso sobre sus hombros?

Severus sabe cuáles son las intenciones de Dumbledore pero no va a ceder. No cuando ya ha meditado largo y tendido sobre los pros y los contras y ha tomado una decisión.

—Quiero que esté preparado para enfrentar lo que sea que deba enfrentar —Suspira, lamentando profundamente tener que hacer lo que debe hacer—. Le iré revelando la información conforme vaya creciendo. Poco a poco.

Dumbledore vuelve a mirar a Harry. Es sorprendente que no haya protestado más enfáticamente, así que cabe la posibilidad de que se guarde un as bajo la manga. Seguramente oculte una baraja entera.

—¿Se lo contarás todo? —Severus asiente—. ¿Incluido tu papel en todo esto?

Señala con un gesto su brazo izquierdo y no puede evitar cubrir la Marca Tenebrosa con la mano derecha. Aprieta los dientes y asiente con rigidez. Dumbledore vuelve a sonreírle de esa manera tan molesta y plantea una cuestión distinta, como si diera por buena su decisión. La carcajada de Harry le interrumpe incluso antes de hablar.

—¿Qué harás cuando Voldemort vuelva?

Severus se estremece al oír el nombre. Sabe que a esas alturas debería ser capaz de pronunciarlo pero no puede. No aún.

—Parece muy convencido de que regresará.

—Lo hará. Más tarde o más temprano recuperará su poder e intentará terminar lo que empezó.

—No lo he pensado.

Pero en realidad sí lo ha hecho. Es consciente de que lo primero que descubrirá el Señor Tenebroso cuando recupere su poder es que Harry Potter está bajo su tutela y querrá que se lo entregue. Obviamente no lo hará. Se convertirá en un traidor, será sentenciado a muerte, pero no dejará que dañen a Harry. Por Lily. Por el niño. Por sí mismo.

Dumbledore le da una palmada en el hombro antes de ponerse en pie.

—Deberías pensar en ello, Severus. Reconsiderar todo lo que me has dicho.

No se queda para escuchar su respuesta. Se reúne con Hagrid y con Harry y en menos de diez minutos los visitantes abandonan la casa. Severus observa a Harry, preocupado por su destino. Es un niño pequeño con demasiados problemas rondándole. Problemas que ni siquiera se ha buscado él mismo. Está tan ensimismado que no se da cuenta de que el chiquillo se le acerca con algo entre las manos.

—Mira lo que me ha regalado Hagrid.

Severus da un respingo y ve lo que parece ser un álbum de fotos. De los Potter. En la portada están Lily y James, abrazados y sonrientes, bailando sobre la nieve.

—Es un álbum de fotos de mis papás. ¿Quieres verlo?

Hasta el momento Severus no le ha hablando de quién es realmente Harry Potter y lo que significa la cicatriz de su frente, pero el niño sabe ciertas cosas sobre su pasado. Por ejemplo, Severus siempre le ha dejado claro que él no es su padre, que sus verdaderos progenitores murieron siendo él un bebé y que le dejaron al cargo de cuidarle.

—¿Por qué no?

Harry sonríe y se sienta a su lado en el viejo sillón de cuero, entusiasmado ante la idea de descubrir más cosas sobre sus papás. Severus toma aire al coger el álbum y maldice a Hagrid por no haberle consultado. Supone que ha dedicado bastante esfuerzo a reunir fotografías de los Potter e intenta no enfadarse demasiado porque, después de todo, su intención ha sido buena. Y no es que esté muy de acuerdo, pero todos dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.

Se fija en la portada. Lily siempre fue una criatura muy hermosa, con su pelo rojo y esa sonrisa preciosa capaz de encandilar a cualquiera. Y Potter… Harry se parece muchísimo a él, no le cabe la menor duda. El estúpido, arrogante e imbécil James Potter.

—Mi mamá era muy guapa, ¿a que sí?

Severus suspira y abre la primera página. Lo primero que ve es la imagen de Lily con un Harry recién nacido en sus brazos. Parece inmensamente feliz mientras acaricia con su nariz el rostro del bebé. No puede evitar ser honesto al responder al niño.

—Era guapísima, Harry. Y te quería un montón.

El niño sonríe aún más, ajeno a los sentimientos que se están despertando en el corazón de su tutor. A su edad sería incapaz de comprender esa mezcla de amor, nostalgia y culpa que amenaza con hacerle llorar.

—¿Mamá era tu amiga?

La pregunta le sorprende un poco. Apenas mira las otras fotografías, retratos de los Potter con su bebé, en Hogwarts con sus amigos, en el Callejón Diagón antes de que todo se fuera al traste.

—Sí. Nos conocimos de pequeños.

—¿Y mi papá? ¿También era tu amigo?

Severus está a punto de decirle que no. Siente la tentación de contarle cómo era James Potter en realidad, de hablarle del fanfarrón estúpido que tantas veces le atormentó en Hogwarts, pero Harry no necesita saber eso. No ahora. Seguramente nunca. Y es que Severus debe reconocer que James sí hizo algo bueno en su vida: renunciar a ella en un vano intento por salvar a su familia. Eso no es algo que hagan los idiotas sin remedio.

—No, Harry. Tu padre y yo no fuimos amigos, pero él te quería tanto como tu mamá.

No capta la amargura en su voz. De hecho, no parece darle demasiada importancia a lo que acaba de oír. En lugar de eso, gira la cabeza y le mira con esos enormes ojos verdes que le hacen estremecer.

—Dime cosas de mi mamá, Severus. Por favor.

Eso es algo que puede hacer. Decide que es momento para dejarse llevar por la melancolía y empieza a hablar de la Lily que conoció no hacía tanto tiempo. Cuenta su historia con suavidad, logrado que Harry se empape de ella. Y puede que en un principio tuviera intención de empezar a relatar detalles más escabrosos, pero eso puede esperar. No va a estropear el cumpleaños de Harry. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

* * *

 _Y aquí lo voy a dejar. Podría sacarse una historia mucho más larga con este AU, pero no me veo capacitada para hacerlo. Dejamos a Severus aprendiendo a ser padre y a Harry creciendo con mucha más placidez que en la realidad._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
